Revolutionary Forces for a Liberated People
The Revolutionary Forces for a Liberated People is a progress organization dedicated to changing the societal and governmental structure of Soul Society. Philosophy The RFLP rally under an enumerated declaration of grievances: Hierarchy and Structure The RFLP has gone to great lengths to distance themselves from the structure of the Soul Society government and military, so compromises have been made between traditional rank and more progressive methods of separation of powers. Militia The RFLP militia serves as the enforcing arm of the organization and carries out attacks in the interest of the cause, as well as defending the organization's interests and claimed territories. The military is divided into arms. Each arm is delegated a specialization, similar to that of the Gotei 13. The arms are numbered from 1 to 10 but the enumerations have no bearing on the power of the arm nor the general who leads it. First Arm: Second Arm: Third Arm: the general assigned to this arm is Genghis Khan. It is delegated the Affirmative Actioneers Squad (nicknamed the "death squad"). Fourth Arm: Fifth Arm: the general assigned to this arm is Athena. It is delegated the Frontline Militia (Front-liners). Sixth Arm: Seventh Arm: the general assigned to this arm is Lily of the Valley. It is delegated the Center for Thaumaturgy and the Research and Development (R&D) Headquarters. Eighth Arm: the generals assigned to this arm are Cassandra and Helenus. It is delegated no specific role. Ninth Arm: the general assigned to this arm is Sparrow. It is delegated the Corps for Information Gathering (C.I.G). Tenth Arm: the general assigned to this arm is Nonsense. It is delegated no specific role. Ranking In order of highest to lowest: General(1) → Lieutenant (3) → Captain(5) → Sergeant(10) → Trooper (N/A) General: There is one general per arm of the military; there are ten arms in total. Each general is assigned a nickname appropriate to their abilities as a method to surround their persona with fear and infamy; essentially an effort at psychological warfare. Lieutenant: There are a maximum of three, or minimum of one, lieutenant(s) assigned to each general. Captain: There are a maximum of five, minimum of three, captains in each arm. They fall under the chain of command and are not formally assigned to any one ascendant rank. Sergeant: There are a maximum of ten, minimum of five, sergeants in each arm. They fall under the chain of command and are not formally assigned to any one ascendant rank. Trooper: These are quintessentially the foot-soldiers of the arms. They fall under the chain of command and are not formally assigned to any one ascendant rank. History The RFLP was formed amidst sordid events surrounding a radical anti-military isolationist community deep passed the Rukon district, based in a bunker structure. Tragedy struck quickly to the bunker-community by outsourced mercenaries who sought to cull the movement before it gained momentum. It is not clear exactly who hired the mercenaries, be it the Soul Society government or other interested parties but nonetheless the attack saw few casualties. The bunker was plentiful in defenses and was shut down immediately. The mercenaries tried several methods to penetrate the defenses but they hit a proverbial brick wall and they retreated. The attack however reverberated throughout the community and exacerbated an already glaring fear of force from the outside. The community was put into a state of indefinite lock-down. The events raised some criticisms however, but the dissent at first was confined to debate and petition though soon plots arose, and then a formal representative body: the People for a Liberated Society. The dissident rhetoric resonated with the more proactive minded dwellers and the People for a Liberated Society eventually tired of the sluggish deliberation and filed for a formal release from the bunker, to which they were acquiesced. In total, thirty people left the bunker under the banner of the PLS. Growth and Development The RFLP filled its ranks with young sympathizers from all across the Rukon Districts but primarily the impoverished districts that near the borders.